The present invention relates to hand trucks for transporting loads, such as goods contained in a box; and more particularly to such transporting devices that include a mechanism for assisting placement of the load onto the hand truck.
Hand trucks have been adapted in various ways to facilitate the carrying of loads. A typical hand truck design includes a frame with an axle at a lower end with a pair of wheels mounted on the axle. The lower end of the frame also has a bed or platform attached thereto onto which the load is positioned during transport. The upper end has either handles or at least an area designed for grasping by the user.
To use the hand truck of this type, the user positions it adjacent to the load with the platform against the floor on which the load is located. The hand truck then is pushed toward the load so that the platform slides under the load. In most cases, the load has to be tilted by hand so that the platform is able to slide thereunder. A second person may be required to tilt the load while the first person moves the hand truck. In other cases, the user has to carry the load onto the platform.
Once the load is on the platform, the hand truck is tilted about the axle by pulling the upper end away from the load while the wheels are maintained relatively stationary. This action causes the platform to lift the load off the floor and back against the tilted frame of the hand truck. The hand truck and its load then are pulled or pushed along the floor.
To unload the hand truck, the frame is lowered so that the platform again rests on the floor. Then the hand truck is pulled away from the load so that the platform slides out from under the load.